Unlucky in Love
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Felix Agreste is the epitome of socially awkward. His curse doesn't make things any better. So when he falls in love with Bridgette Cheng, he doesn't know what to do. His shyness comes off as coldness and the endless string of bad things that happen when he's around makes her want to avoid him constantly. What's a guy so unlucky in love to do? PV universe. No OC, just Bridgette.
1. The Day I Saw You

**So, I saw this piece of fanart that I liked, so obviously I had to write about it! It's a Reverse Crush AU set in the PV Universe!**

 **I dedicate this fic to the wonderful artist Josie (Backup Betwinkler). She made fanart of what it would look like with a reverse crush in the PV universe, and even put in how she thought it would be like. If fact, it's the very piece of art that's the cover image of this story.**

 **When I read it, this instantly popped into my head. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was no secret that Felix Agreste didn't have much experience in the ways of social interaction. He was homeschooled by the most elite tutors for as long as he could remember. So his father's sudden decision to enlist him in public school came as a shock. However, Felix didn't fear it. His intelligence exceeded the curriculum, guaranteeing him top marks in his courses. He felt no need to socialize with other students. Being successful in her academic and extracurricular endeavors was enough for him. But one day, that mindset completely changed.

It was a sunny afternoon when Felix was a little early to his literature class. He sat in his usual seat, pulling a book out of his bag before setting it down next to him. He often read to pass the time, and it gave him a sort of escape from the hustle and bustle of other students' lives. About 20 minutes later, students began pouring into the classroom, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. But Felix stayed quiet, isolated, and kept reading the words on the pages in front of him.

"Alright class," the teacher announced, "Today we'll be—"

But she was cut off when the door slammed open and a young girl ran, or rather stumbled and tripped, into the classroom. She landed flat on her stomach, so her face was hidden from everyone's view. Her long pigtails stood on end from the shock of the impact and then slumped back down a few seconds later.

"Ah, Miss Cheng," the teacher said with amusement, "so nice of you to join us. Well, it was only by a minute, so I won't dock you. Now take your seat, please."

"Classic Bridgette," Felix heard a guy behind him mutter.

"Clumsy as ever," a girl across the way snickered.

An angelic giggle filled the room. The blonde prodigy dared to peek from behind his novel to see what the fuss was about, and suddenly his world stopped turning on its axis. The girl at standing at the front of the room was sunshine personified. Her inky blue pigtails expressively moved, as if attached to her raw emotions. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she lifted herself off the ground and brushed herself off. Her very aura radiated purity and cheer; something someone as cursed as him didn't deserve to even be near. But it felt like she was the type of person who would listen without judgement as he spewed out all his problems, and her presence alone would wash the sadness away. Bridgette Cheng—he deduced that was her name—scratched the back of her head with a giggle.

"Yes, Miss Bustier," she said with her melodic voice, causing Felix to grip the area of his dress shirt that was over his heart for reasons he didn't understand.

She took her seat behind him—how had he not noticed her before now—and fumbled to pull out her tablet from her pink backpack. Her carefree disposition immersed the room as the teacher went on to lecture about the poetry in the Elizabethan Era. But Felix couldn't even begin to focus. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched his hand that had the cursed cat ring on it, looking ahead but not seeing anything. Behind him, he could hear her every squeal of delight, every hum of confusion, every breath her breathed. His heart thumped harshly in his chest. Was he sick? He was fine when he left the house that morning.

The shrill sound of the school bell broke the Agreste heir out of his musings. He sighed and stood up, gathering his things and heading out with the rest of the class. He made it all the way to the courtyard when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Felix turned his head to face a brunette boy.

"So what's your deal?" the guy asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" the blonde question in return, coming off colder than intended.

"You don't talk much," the brunette answered, ticking off his points with his fingers, "you avoid people regularly, and for a teenager, you dress a little too fancy. Then again, I should expect as much from an elite, huh?"

Felix found it unnecessary to respond to what he believed was a taunt. He turned on his heel, fully prepared to walk away from an unwanted confrontation, when the hand was back on his shoulder. He scowled and shrugged the hand off, the guy's actions starting to grate on his nerves. But before he could say anything, someone else beat him to it.

"What's going on here?" a sweet voice questioned. It was her. She walked up and looked between him and the brunette. "Claude?"

"I'm just trying to talk to the guy," the boy, whose name was apparently Claude, answered while pointing his thumb at Felix.

"That didn't look like just talking to me," Bridgette scolded.

"Come on, Bri! He's always giving the cold shoulder and dressing like he's above us. I wanted to know if he was the typical rich kid."

 _I give a cold shoulder?_ Felix pondered to himself.

"That's enough," Bridgette firmly stated, shocking the two boys as she stood between them. "So what? Maybe it takes him a while to get comfortable around new people. This is the first school he's ever been to and being in a brand new place can be scary. I should know. And I think the way he dresses is just fine and very distinguished." The blunette huffed and crossing her arms, an obvious sign that her words weren't up for discussion.

"Alright, alright," Claude said, backing up. "I know better than to get on your bad side." Then he left, leaving Bridgette and Felix alone under a tree.

"That's better," Bridgette said to no one and then turned to face him, offering a smile. A small jolt shot through the blonde at her small gesture, causing him to stiffen up and his face to go blank. "I hope he didn't give you too much trouble. He's never been good around money in general."

Felix's mind drew a blank on what to say next. So, on pure instinct from years of dealing with arrogant and self-important elitists that valued a strong will above all else, he blurted, "I could've handled it myself." This caused Bridgette's small to fall into a confused frown, and Felix found himself wishing the smile would come back. He unconsciously leaned his hand against the tree for support as his heart beat wildly in his ribcage, just about ready to burst. It was just his luck that he unknowingly caused his cursed ring to make contact with the tree.

"I'm sorry, I just—ouch!" The pigtailed girl gave a yelp as an apple fell on her head. But as she rubbed her head, she laughed off the pain. "Well, that was unlucky. But as I was— _ow_!" Another apple fell on her head. "Maybe it's best if I stay out of range." She backed away quickly, no longer standing under the tree, and Felix instantly felt a longing to be closer to her. "I'm sorry for the trouble then." Bridgette gripped the straps of her backpack and walked off school grounds, leaving Felix alone with his thoughts.

" _Oh la la_ ~" a tiny voice sang mockingly. Well, he was alone with his thoughts and an annoying kwami. "Not even a month and you already have a crush~"

"Don't be ridiculous," the blonde denied and turned his head away with a huff.

But deep down, he knew he was just lying to himself. He made a fist and stared at his ring for a while. Plagg told him that he needed a willing kiss from Ladybug, his hero partner that he hadn't met yet, to get rid of the ring and the curse attached to it. But with this new development, kissing Ladybug felt like a betrayal of some sort. Just imagining it made him want to stick a knife through his heart. He looked up to where Bridgette Cheng had gone, a resolve set in his mind.

He officially knew he was in love the moment she defended him without knowing him on any sort of scale—he knows because when someone brought up the Gabriel fashion label to her, she said she never heard of it before. She was a kind soul that took her own unlucky days in stride, looking on the bright side. She had her own brand of good luck too, apparently. Maybe that would be enough to counteract this curse. Because he just couldn't bring himself to want to kiss Ladybug now.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Feedback is always appreciated. I love reading comments on my world.**

 **We seriously need for fanart of the Reverse Crush AU in our lives. I looked it up and there weren't too many results. It'd bee cute to see more art of Adrien (as Adrien) fawning over Marinette with a lovestruck expression when she's not looking. That would be cute.**

 **I just wanted to put this out there. It'll probably be a two or three-shot. I'll figure it out. Until next time!**


	2. Never Gonna Give You Up

**I'm here with another chapter! This story and The Misadventures of Adrien Agreste are my greatest passion right now. So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Felix peered from around the corner, fiddling with a single red rose in his hand. He hoped Bridgette liked it. He learned that, apparently, girls loved to be wooed with flowers. But he knew Bridgette had a fondness for simplicity over grandeur, so he opted for one rose instead of a huge bouquet. It was one of the things he liked about her. She never demanded anything, perfectly appreciative of what she already had. She never took anyone for granted or befriended someone for personal gain.

The young man stared at the rose for a moment before turned his gaze back to the object of his affection, who was laughing about something with her friend, Allegra, on a bench outside the school. Her radiant smile made the sun pale in comparison. Her lovely blue eyes lit up like stars had been placed in them. The cowlick atop her head swayed differently with each new expression she made. A girl like her deserved to have a whole garden dedicated to her, but he hoped a single red rose would get his message across this time.

Felix was hopelessly in love with Bridgette. He longed to be by her side, smiling and sitting with her. Unfortunately, two problems always got in the way of that dream, one being his social ineptness. Whenever his crush was within a 20 feet radius of him, he'd instantly stiffen up and try to cover it up by "playing it cool," as Plagg called it. But doing so made him come off as acting snooty and obviously wanting to be left alone. Were his facial expressions that scary? It was just his face! Suddenly, practicing faces in the mirror didn't sound so ridiculous. And whenever he tried to speak to her, his voice would strain, which to most people made it sound like he was annoyed by something. But, in reality, he was just nervous around the beautiful blunette.

His other problem was the biggest; his curse. It made everything difficult. Felix tried everything from multiple attempts at asking her out for coffee to the secret admirer approach. All were thwarted by his bad luck. Once, he tried asking if she would go to a nearby café with him, but accidentally startled her when he suddenly came up behind her, which in turn caused her to trip on the stairs. It was lucky she was going upstairs and not down, but unlucky that she hurt both her knees. Another instance, he taped a letter to her locker which contained a love poem he spent the whole night before poring over, signing it with his most prestigious handwriting as her secret admirer. But the tape quickly peeled off, causing the letter to flutter to the ground and leaving it to be trampled by the morning rush of students. She never even knew the letter existed. He tried to give her a charm bracelet he bought because it reminded him of her, and he thought girls liked getting presents. But as they stood there on the sidewalk, a sportscar decided to zip by with reckless abandon, splashing through a puddle from the recent rainfall and drenching the two. Bridgette scrambled away in embarrassment, her white shirt becoming transparent from the water.

So here he was, rose in hand, hoping the direct gift approach would work. This time, he made sure there were no interruptions. Bridgette now sat alone on the bench, humming to herself as she looked up at the clear sky. No clouds to suddenly roll in and smite him with lightning; no students for miles to suddenly get between them; no apple trees to pelt her again; absolutely nothing. Felix tugged at his collar and smoothed out the wrinkles in his dress shirt. Bridgette told him he looked fine in what he usually wore, so he decided to wear the same thing he wore that special day to commemorate this occasion. A rose was a symbol of romance, and hopefully Bridgette would see what he was trying to say. The blonde walked out from around the corner and headed towards the pigtailed girl, who was oblivious to his presence, rose behind his back. She was right there. Her name was just on his tongue, ready to call out to her, but it had no intention to leave his mouth and alert her he was around. His opened his mouth, but the words died before they reached his lips. The sudden urge to blurt out "I love you" came to his mind.

"Hello Miss Cheng," Felix said instead. He could say her name a thousand times when he practiced this, but being in front of her now, he couldn't even do that.

Bridgette turned, recognized the voice. Her lips held a polite smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Oh…Felix…" She glanced around, but he wasn't sure why. "What's up…?"

"Well," he stood up straight, remembering the lessons about perfect posture that were drilled into him since early childhood. He stood a head taller than her, but he sincerely wished she didn't find that intimidating. He needed to hurry up before his bad luck had any chance to kick in. Felix slowly brought the rose out from behind him back. "I…was wondering…if you…"

But, as always, the unexpected happened. And it came in the form of bird poop landing on Bridgette's shoulder. "Gross!" she complained, pinching her nose to block the putrid smell. "I need to go home and change out of this jacket before lunch is over." She gathered her backpack and looked back at him. "Maybe some other time." Then, Bridgette sprinted home to the family bakery not that far away. The rose in Felix's hand slumped, as did his shoulders in dejection. But…she did say some other time. That meant she didn't mind seeing him again…right?

* * *

Bridgette Cheng wasn't a hateful person. She was one of the kindest and gentlest souls one could ever meet. When she turned away from Felix, it wasn't out of maliciousness or annoyance. In fact, she believed deep down Felix could be a good person. But that didn't prove to be the case as of late. Whenever he was near her, he became more imposing than usual. He always had a tough time getting along with others, but it seemed her couldn't stand to be around her. So why did he come back? Plus, there was this strange connection between him and the endless string of bad luck that inevitably followed around her. She was graceful by no means, but one can only trip on stairs and chairs so many times before finding a pattern in the chaos. Bridgette didn't hate Felix at all. It was just better to keep some distance between then.

As Bridgette tore through her closet to find a better jacket to wear with her outfit, she stopped every few seconds to sigh dreamily at the poster of Chat Noir on her wall. From the moment they met, she was hooked. His mere presence brought butterflies to her stomach and made her want to sing. He was just the right balance between witty and mysterious. The fact that he was very handsome, especially in leather, didn't hurt either. He was her ideal, her other half even! Ladybug and Chat Noir were destined to be like yin and yang. They complimented each other.

 _Maybe I should make him some cookies for our patrol tonight_ , she mused, putting the jacket she finally chose on. She had tried to give him little gifts over the months they worked together; nothing so personal it would reveal who she was, of course. Chat Noir made it clear he had no intention of revealing his identity to him, and it was best if she kept hers a secret as well. Bridgette loved him immensely and didn't want to break his trust, so she didn't persist as much as she did in the earlier days. Unfortunately, Chat Noir turned them down a lot. They shared the snacks she made a few times, but he made it clear that there was no romantic element to those times.

Bridgette Cheng was also someone who never gave up hope. Chat never gave her the cold shoulder, stuck up his nose when she tried to make conversation, and he complimented her when she did a good job. They put their complete trust in one another. It was a sign that they were meant to be! She was Ladybug for goodness sake!

"Just you wait, Chat Noir!" she proclaimed to no one. "I'll show you just how much I love you!" The cowlick on her head formed a head as she fantasized about the special day he'd accept her feelings.

"That's the way, Bridgette!" he kwami, Tikki, said. Her encouragement always helped. "Follow your heart!"

Bridgette nuzzled Tikki against her cheek happily and grabbed her backpack after finally putting on a new jacket. It was black with green stitching; Chat Noir's colors. She sighed happily and kissed the poster on her wall before leaving for school. There were only 10 minutes left before lunch break ended. But being a few minutes late couldn't bring down her happy mood.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done. I should be doing homework, but I've grown attached to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom in every aspect. I've fallen deep into the madness. And I'm just gonna sit at the bottom forever.**

 **I can hear the Rick Astley jokes about the chapter title right about now... Then again, that's why I did it.**

 **Reviews are welcome! The more reviews I read, the more encouraged I am to write more chapters.**

 **And don't forget about my poll! Also, I made a Miraculous Ladybug crack video on my YouTube Channel, so if you like watching those, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
